


Missing

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: As time passes by Kara finds herself missing Cat. Sentimentality soon changes to concern though when she finds out it is not just her who Cat has cut herself off from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> This is set in Season 2 soon after 'The Darkest Place'

“You okay?” Alex asked noticing Kara was staring at her sticky bun rather than eating it.

“I guess.” 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex said.

“I feel like such failure.” Kara sighed.

“Is this about Mon-El?”

“No, yes, maybe in part. But it’s not just that.”

“So what is it?”

“I let you down, I let Mon-El down, I’m failing at my job, James seems like he is leading a different life and I really miss Cat.” 

“You’ve not let me down.” Alex said squeezing Kara’s hand.

“Yes I have. Your life hasn’t been complete and that is my fault. I so want to make it right, but I don’t know how.” 

“Kara, listen to me.” Alex said. “You are not responsible for what has happened or is happening in my life. When I have needed you, you have always been there. If it weren’t for you risking everything I would have died on that plane. If you want though I can say that with scathing sarcasm and you can pretend I’m Cat.” She offered, bringing a small smile to Kara’s face. 

“It’s not the sarcasm I miss.” Kara said.

“I know.”

“The sad part is I never fully appreciated what a great mentor Cat was. I mean I knew she was a good mentor, but now she’s gone I realise she was better than good.” 

“She’ll be back.” Alex said.

“I’m starting to doubt that. I have not heard from her for weeks. I mean I know there is no reason to contact me, but I kind of thought she may have sent a message about one of my articles.” 

“Maybe she thinks they’re awful?” Alex playfully suggested before getting more serious and saying. “You said she told you to be more independent and realise how smart and talented you are right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Perhaps she thinks if she contacts you, you’ll use her as a crutch. So maybe she is not contacting you so can realise what the rest of us already know, just how amazing you are.”

“Thanks.” Kara said. 

-00-

“Carter?” Kara asked surprised as she saw Cat’s son walk through the office a couple of days later.

“Kara.” He said looking awkward and nervous.

“What are you doing here? Is your mom back?” Kara asked as she reached him.

“She’s not here?” Carter asked as he fiddled with the strap of his bag.

“Not that I’ve seen. Did you think you were meeting her here?” 

“No.” Carter replied shaking his head. “I just hoped. She was meant to be back in the city this weekend but I’ve not heard anything and I’m getting worried.”

“Carter I’m sure she is fine.” Kara said hugging him.

“I miss her.” He confessed.

“Me too.” Kara said. “But I know she loves you and I know she misses you too.” 

“Then why doesn’t she phone anymore?” He asked. “I mean I know she can’t phone everyday. I mean she did at the start, but I understand with the travel and time differences it might be hard. But it has been three weeks and nothing, not even a text. And the last contact was a text message that said she wouldn’t be in touch for awhile.” 

“Can I see?” Kara asked.

“Sure.” Carter said getting out his phone. When Kara read the message she immediately became concerned by the coldness of the message.

“I tell you what, I will ask around and see if I can figure out where she is okay?”

“Thank you.”

“In the mean time if you hear anything call me.”

-00-

“Detective Sawyer?” Kara asked as she stood in front of Maggie’s desk the following day.

“Kara?” Maggie said, surprised to see Alex’s friend turn up at her workplace. 

“Yeah, can we talk? In private.” Kara responded.

“Um, I guess.” Maggie said looking uncomfortable, assuming Kara was there to talk about Alex. “This way.” She said standing. “How did you even get in here?” 

“I kinda used my press credentials.” Kara said. “Technically I’m not sure I should have done that but I needed to talk to you.” She added as Maggie let her into a small windowless room.

“So what can I do for you?” Maggie asked mentally counting down to the insults and criticism she thought was going to be levelled at her.

“I want to report a missing person.” Kara said completely surprising Maggie.

“That’s not actually my department. But I can take you to someone who can help.” Maggie offered. 

“I don’t think they’d take me seriously.” Kara confessed.

“Why?”

“Well, I’ve got no proof and I’m not sure they are missing. But I think they’re missing.” 

“What do you mean you think they are missing? And who is this they?”

“Cat Grant.”

“The Cat Grant?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah.” 

“I thought she had gone on a sabbatical or something?”

“Leave of absence.” Kara corrected. “But she loves CatCo she wouldn’t just disappear and drop all contact.”

“Why did she leave?” Maggie asked. 

“She needed to find new seas.”

“What?”

“She felt she had done all she could with CatCo. She needed a new challenge.”

“So, isn’t it possible that she is doing just that?”

“This is Cat Grant. When she finds that sea she’ll make waves and the whole world will hear about it.” Kara said continuing the metaphor.

“Okay, well she could still be searching for the right sea. Maybe she is silently contemplating her options.” Maggie suggested.

“And I get that and I understand why she wouldn’t return my calls and emails and probably not care I was getting worried. Cat may have a really bad reputation, but she isn’t like that, not deep down. And although she may sacrifice many things to achieve her goals. She wouldn’t do that to Carter.”

“Carter? Who’s Carter?” Maggie asked confused.

“Her son. Well her youngest son.”

“And he’s not heard from her?” 

“No, well yes, but not really.” Kara said.

“That’s not the most useful of answers.” Maggie pointed out.

“He was having daily contact by phone until about three weeks ago when he got a text saying she was going to be travelling and would be out of contact for awhile. They had been meant to be meeting this weekend and when she didn’t respond to any of his messages he came to see me. A few hours after that he got a text saying Cat was fine, but stuck on an island and wouldn’t be coming home.” 

“I sense a but.” Maggie said.

“It’s not Cat’s style. She wouldn’t just cut contact with Carter and she wouldn’t not come back to meet him. And isn’t the timing a little suspicious? Carter comes and sees me and then gets a text to say she is fine?”

“Kara, I can see you are really concerned, but even if this did fall under my area, which it doesn’t, I’m not sure what I could do. It doesn’t even sound like she was in the city when she went missing.” Maggie said causing disappointment to wash across Kara’s face. “But I guess I can ask around see if anyone has heard anything.” 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled.

-00-

“Hello Cat. How are you today? Enjoying the news? I know I am.” Dirk Armstrong smiled. “You’ve been here enjoying my hospitality for three weeks now.” He said sitting down opposite Cat who was bound to a chair, her mouth gagged. “And yet not one hint that you are missing is on the news. It is like no one has noticed, or if they have they just don’t care. It turns out it is a lot easier to strip you of everything than I thought.” He said crossing his legs and straightening his tie. “Actually, I’m not being fair, two people are incessantly trying to get into contact with you.” He said removing a phone from his suit pocket and scrolling through some messages. “It was three. Turns out, who was it now, Adrian, Alex, no Adam. That’s it isn’t it? Adam your abandoned eldest? Anyway, turns out he is so used to being abandoned he has stopped trying to get hold of you.” He paused taking pleasure in the pain the comment caused Cat. “But your annoying former assistant and Carter keep trying. And that could be a problem, not the assistant, Carter. You see my sources at CatCo tell me he paid your former assistant a visit and as a result she has started asking questions. She even went to the police. So you see I’m going to have to do something. Obviously my associate has been texting Carter on your behalf, turns out he wasn’t completely convinced.” Dirk said leaning forward. “Before you get too excited, this isn’t your phone. I’ve learnt my lesson, thanks to you, about leaving an electronic paper trail. My associate has your phone in Bora Bora so if anyone tries tracing it, it will just look like you are being self indulgent and neglectful. And let’s face it, who is going to go to Bora Bora to verify that?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Kara.” Winn said as she approached his desk at the DEO. “What’s wrong? You’ve got your whole ‘world is about to end’ expression going on.”

“I need your help.”

“Name it.” Winn said. 

“I need you to track Cat’s phone.” 

“Cat as in Cat Grant?” Winn asked. 

“Yes.”

“You know tracking her phone is not exactly legal.”

“Never stopped you before.”

“Never risked Cat killing me before.” Winn pointed out.

“Please.” Kara pouted.

“Fine, but at least tell me why?”

“I think she may be in trouble.” 

“Okay.” Winn said as he started typing away at his computer. “Um, what kind of trouble?”

“Not sure yet. But I am sure something is wrong.” Kara explained.

“Bora Bora.” Winn said.

“What?” Kara asked confused.

“She, or at least her phone, is in Bora Bora.” 

“Where exactly?” Kara asked.

“Right here.” Winn said pulling a map up on the screen.

“Thanks Winn.” Kara smiled gratefully before disappearing from the DEO.

“Where did Supergirl go in such a hurry?” J’onn asked approaching Winn.

“Bora Bora.” Winn said ignoring J’onn’s confused look.

-00-

“I was right. She’s in trouble.” Kara said returning to the DEO an hour later. 

“Who?” Alex asked confused.

“Cat.” 

“You’ve been looking?” Maggie asked. “I didn’t know you were involved in this.”

“Detective Sawyer.” Kara said suddenly noticing Maggie and awkwardly added. “Kara told me about Carter’s visit so I asked Winn to track her cell.” 

“And she wasn’t there?” Alex guessed.

“No. But her phone was. And it was being used to send fake messages to Carter.”

“By who?” Maggie asked. 

“A thug with a ponytail who is ready for questioning.” Supergirl said.

“You can’t just kidnap people and bring them to the USA.” Maggie said worrying about the amount of paperwork she was going to have.

“I didn’t. He’s tied up in his hotel room in Bora Bora. I do have his phone though as well as Cat’s. So Winn can you work out who else he has been sending messages to?” Supergirl asked.

“You still ask after all this time?” He questioned taking the phones off her. “Thou doth wound me.” 

“Did the guy give you any information?” Alex asked.

“No, wouldn’t say anything.”

“Want me to question him?” Alex offered.

“You are worse than she is.” Maggie said exacerbated. “You do remember he is in another country and if you get caught your fake credentials probably won’t help?” Maggie asked.

“Doesn’t matter if they don’t know I’m there.” Alex said.

“Oooh, this is interesting.” Winn said.

“What?” Supergirl asked.

“Your mystery man, one Cameron Jones, has been messaging another number.”

“Whose?”

“Don’t know, it is a burner cell. Paid for in cash. But I can track it and it is sitting at 6735 Pine Terrace.” 

“What’s there?” Maggie asked.

“Not what. Who.” Winn corrected. “The owner of 6735 Pine Terrace is none other than Dirk Armstrong.”

“Isn’t he in prison?” Supergirl asked.

“No, he got off. Well not off off. But he cut a deal so he paid a huge fine and was placed under house arrest for a while. But he is a free man now.”

“That sucks. How did I not know that?” Supergirl questioned.

“Who is Dirk Armstrong?” Maggie asked.

“The walking personification of white male privilege.” Supergirl said bitterly.

“He organised a hack of Cat’s private emails and leaked them so he could takeover CatCo.” Winn said. “He failed, thanks to us. I mean I’m not bragging or anything but we were pretty awesome.”

“We?” Maggie asked.

“Kara, Lucy, James and me.” Winn explained.

“Lucy?” Maggie asked struggling to keep up.

“Oh, Lucy Lane, James’ girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend, at the time though she was his girlfriend, I think. Or were they on a break then?” Winn said.

“Lane as in Lois?” Maggie asked, not needing or caring about the relationship commentary.

“Yes.” Supergirl said.

“Wow, small world. What happened to Dirk?” Maggie asked. 

“Cat gave the evidence to the police then had him publicly dragged away by the police.” Supergirl explained.

“And now Cat Grant is possibly missing and the man who has her phone is in contact with Dirk Armstrong?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah.” Winn confirmed.

“Time to get her back then.” Supergirl said. 

“You can’t just break into someone’s home and interrogate them.” Maggie warned. “At the moment the city is turning against aliens. You want them to gain momentum? Because that is what will happen if you break into his house.” 

“I can’t just do nothing.” Supergirl said beginning to loose her temper.

“I’m not asking you to. Meet me at the precinct in an hour. And don’t do anything stupid before then.” Maggie said leaving the control room.

-00-

“Dirk Armstrong?” Maggie asked as the door opened.

“Yes.” 

“I’m Detective Sawyer from NCPD. May I come in?”

“I don’t think so. What is this about and why is she here?” He asked looking at Supergirl.

“Supergirl is shadowing me so she can learn about NCPD procedures.” Maggie answered. “We are here to discuss Cat Grant.” 

“Has something happened?”

“She’s missing. We believe you are involved.”

“I hope you have a good lawyer, because I will sue you for false accusations.” 

“No lawyer, but I do have a warrant. Please step aside.” Maggie said walking past him quickly followed by Supergirl who used her x-ray vision to search for Cat as the other officers conducted an old fashioned search. 

“You won’t find her here and when you leave I would keep walking out of the city to some place my lawyers can’t find you.” Dirk warned.

“Well when you speak to your lawyers they will also confirm that you need to hand over all electronic media, such as USB drives, computers, phones. Lets start with your burner cell.” Maggie said. 

“Burner cell? I am a business man not a member of the mafia or a spy. But what I will do is use my phone to call my lawyers.” He said removing a phone from his jacket.

“Be my guest.” Maggie said before looking to Supergirl and asking. “Anything?” 

“Not yet. But he has another cell phone in his other pocket.” She said leaving the room.

“This is an invasion of privacy. You can’t just scan me.”

“Would you prefer me to frisk you?” Maggie asked. “Hand over the phone.” Reluctantly Dirk handed the other phone that Maggie started scouring.

“Clever, you wiped it.” Maggie said. “Fortunately we have clever guys who can get intel off anything so it will only help in the short term.”

“You arrogant little twit.” Supergirl said storming back into the room.

“Scathing insult there.” Maggie muttered as Supergirl marched up to Dirk and hauled him to his feet. “Easy there.” Maggie warned.

“Showing your true colours?” Dirk asked. “Please rip me to shreds I would love to watch CatCo media write an article that destroyed Cat Grant’s lapdog.” 

“What did you find?” Maggie asked trying to diffuse the situation.

“There’s an underground panic room. This idiot thought I wouldn’t know Cat was there.” Supergirl said.

“Let’s go have a look then. I’ve got Armstrong.” Maggie said causing Supergirl to release her grip before leading the pair to the basement.

“Where’s the door?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know.” Dirk said.

“Start knowing or Supergirl destroys this place.” 

“Behind the bookcase.” He said, pressing on a book that caused a click before the bookcase moved away from the wall. Something that was helped by Kara yanking it to one side.

“Open it.” Maggie ordered seeing a keypad.

“This is a waste of time.” Dirk said typing in some numbers resulting in a large metal door unlocking. 

As they stepped inside and Maggie hit the light switch they were met by emptiness.

“I don’t understand.” Supergirl said confused as she she shut her eyes.

“Then let me explain. This is harassment and I will personally see that you are destroyed.” Dirk said.

“Wait.” Supergirl said before closing her eyes and coming to a realisation. “This isn’t big enough. There’s another hidden room.” 

“So now you are paranoid and delusional?” Dirk asked smugly.

“Here.” Supergirl said using her x-ray vision and finding a hidden control panel. 

“Open it.” Maggie ordered.

“I can’t. I can’t remember the combination.” Dirk shrugged.

“Supergirl.” Maggie said causing Kara to step forward.

“Do that and it is criminal damage.” Dirk said.

“You sure about this?” Maggie asked Supergirl.

“Yes.”

“Then do it.” Maggie said causing Supergirl to use her heat vision to cut through the door. With the door down Kara marched into the room and saw Cat bound and gagged in a corner. 

“Cat?” She asked as she rushed over and burnt through Cat’s cuffs. “Are you okay?” 

“Carter?” Cat asked removing her gag. “He was going after him.” 

“Go, I’ll look after her.” Maggie said.

 

-00-

“Winn, I need you to find Carter. Now.” Kara said as she took to the skies.

“Um, okay. Just give me a minute. Okay, his phone is just outside the Science museum. I am pulling CCTV footage to see if I can confirm he’s with it...oh this isn’t good. You need to get over there now.”

“What’s happening?” Kara asked as she flew faster.

“He is in a dark alley at the back of the museum surrounded by goons. Like really nasty looking goons.”

“Is he hurt?” Kara asked flying faster.

“I can’t tell.” Winn said. 

“Leave him alone.” Supergirl said as she landed in front of Carter. She landed so hard the ground cracked and shook, knocking one of the thugs to the ground as Carter struggled to remain on his feet.

“She isn’t meant to be here.” One of the men said. “I’m out.” He added running off.

“The pay isn’t good enough for this.” Another said before following his associate. Before anyone else ran Supergirl picked up a street sign and wrapped it round the other two so they couldn’t move. She then turned back to Carter.

“Carter are you okay?” Supergirl asked.

“Supergirl?” He asked shocked and scared.

“Right here and we’ve found your mom.”

“Is she okay?”

“She will be. She’s gone to the hospital to make sure she is okay, but she’ll be home soon. How about I take you there?” 

“Really?” Carter asked looking nervous.

“Really.” Supergirl smiled. 

“Can we fly there?” He asked.

“Sure thing.” She smiled before wrapping her arms round him and asking. “Ready?” 

-00-

“You don’t have to stay.” Carter said as he and Supergirl waited in Cat’s lounge. 

“You don’t want me here? If you want I can get Kara Danvers here.” She offered.

“It’s not that I don’t want you, it’s just don’t you have more important things to do? Like saving the world?”

“Right now I am doing what is the most important thing.” She smiled as they heard the front door open. 

The second Carter saw Cat step into the room he ran towards his mother at a speed even Kara was impressed by before throwing his arms round her. 

Silently Supergirl slipped past the pair and left Cat’s home. As she got out side her phone buzzed and she read a message from Maggie to Kara simply stating.

“We’ve found her. She’s at home, safe.” Having read the message she quickly sent back a thank you before putting her phone away when she suddenly noticed Maggie was standing in front of her, just as the detective’s phone bleeped.

“Don’t the DEO give you more hi-tech communication devices?” Maggie asked pulling out her phone and checking the message.

“Wrong network plan.” Supergirl smiled as Maggie typed on her phone. 

“Thank you.” Supergirl said wanting to gaining Maggie’s attention before she sent the message to, she guessed, Kara.

“I just did my job. You hunted down the lead in Bora Bora and you found her in the panic room.” Maggie said turning her attention back to her phone. 

“Do you think the danger is over?” Supergirl asked, something in her tome causing Maggie to look at her again and stop typing.

“Probably, but if it puts your mind at rest we have a couple of uniforms posted outside, just until we’re sure all of Armstrong’s men have been detained.” 

“Thank you.” Supergirl smiled.

“Anyway I should go.” She said taking to the skies moments before Maggie sent the text and her phone buzzed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ms Grant, Carter.” Kara smiled as she entered Cat’s lounge where Cat and Carter were sitting on a couch, Carter snuggled against his mother’s side. 

“Kara!” Carter beamed as he looked over at the door.

“If this is a bad time I can come back.” Kara offered.

“It’s fine.” Cat said before looking at Carter and suggesting. “Carter, why don’t you do your homework?” Cat suggested.

“Okay.” He answered clearly disappointed about having to leave. As he walked to the door he stopped by Kara and asked. “You won’t leave without saying goodbye will you?”

“Of course not.” She smiled.

“Good. See you later then.” He added, shutting the door as he left. 

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked Cat as she sat down.

“Angry.” 

“I am so sorry I didn’t work out something was wrong earlier.” Kara immediately started to apologise.

“Why would you have done? I told you I needed time away, I went away. Besides you have had your hands full here. Especially with your A-list social network. I hear you now have two new b.f.fs, Lena Luthor and Supergirl. It is interesting how you never mentioned a connection with Supergirl all the times I was after an exclusive and whenever I asked to meet her you always said it was James who arranged the meetings.”

“It’s a recent thing.” 

“I don’t think so. From what I hear it is as if you two have been connected since birth.” Cat said pinning Kara with a silent stare for a few seconds before adding. “I also find it interesting, with your connection to Supergirl, that you can balance a friendship with a Luthor.”

“She’s not her brother.” 

“Her brother isn’t the only bad Luthor.” Cat warned. “But maybe your faith will pay off, just be careful.”

“I will.” Kara said before asking. “Is there anything I can get you?” 

“Your job is not to look after me, although your continual rescuing me is useful.” Cat said, not giving Kara a chance to react she added. “Your job right now is to write an article about my captivity for CatCo.” 

“It is?” 

“Of course. You don’t think I would give my story to any of Snapper’s hacks do you? 

“Does Snapper know that?” Kara asked.

“Kara I have heard that you have managed to win an occasional battle against Snapper, as has Olsen, so why are you in any doubt that my word will not be anything other than a commandment?”

“Technically you are not his boss currently.” 

“But no doubt I will be again.”

“Does that mean you are coming back?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Not yet. My leave of absence was cut short and although it offered me plenty of time to contemplate, it did not provide any answers.” Cat said. “But that brings us to the reason you are here. The interview. So let’s see what you have.”

“What happened?” Kara asked.

“I was in Paris enjoying an evening with old friends. I was heading back into my room, there were two of us in the elevator. I was too busy texting Carter to notice what the other occupant was doing. Next thing I know I am being held and something was injected into me. Next thing I know I was in a small room, bound and gagged. It wasn’t for several hours that Dirk actually revealed himself.”

“What did he want?”

“To destroy me. To prove he was the alpha male.”

“Out of revenge?”

“No. I don’t think so, not entirely. It was about power. After a few hours two of his men who looked like bouncers came in and untied me and I was left in peace in my mini-suite. That was until wanted something.”

“How do you mean?” 

“If I wanted food or water I had to gag myself and cuff myself to the chair. He would bring in the food and water, show me the headlines and how no one had noticed I was gone. Explained how he was slowly taking over CatCo. He’d leave me like that for a couple of hours before sending his men back in who once again released me and the cycle started again.” 

“Did he, or they, hurt you?” Kara asked her eyes swirling with guilt and concern.

“No.” Cat assured her. “As I said he was concerned with power and maybe later revenge. He wanted to watch me watch as I lost everything. Fortunately, once again he misjudged my friends, he misjudged you. Although based on the pace of this interview, I think I may have misjudged you. You are meant to be an investigative reporter, so act like it.” 

“Do you regret antagonising Dirk Armstrong by describing him as a walking personification of white male privilege?” Kara asked.

“On reflection, yes.” Cat said.

“Really? You do?” Kara asked unable to conceal her surprise.

“Yes, having spent many weeks with the man I believe I was incorrect when I used that phrase. I now believe a better description would be a walking personification of narcissism and misogyny as well as white male privilege.” The comment bringing a small smile to Kara’s face before asking. “Do you think your hostile personality may have invited Dirk’s dislike of you?”

“Of course. He can’t stand anyone other than him being the alpha male, especially when the new alpha in town is in fact a woman.” 

“Are you worried others will come after you?”

“Worried? No. Coming after me is a natural part of business. Going after my family is unforgivable and I will do everything in my power to destroy anyone who threatens my family.” Cat said menacingly as she stood and walked round the room.

“So you’re not coming back?” Kara asked.

“Not yet. I’m still figuring out where I belong.” Cat confessed.

“I kind of thought you may have got bored by now.” Kara smiled. 

“Not yet.” Cat said.

“Well, I really am happy you are back, even if it is only temporary.” 

“You don’t need me Kara.” Cat reminded her. 

“Oh, I really do.” Kara said sadly.

“Kara, listen to me. You have within you the power to do anything. You can soar above everyone in this city. You just have to have belief in yourself.” Cat said before Kara stood and hugged her.

“I missed you.” Kara said before looking over Cat’s shoulder and seeing a familiar figure in the doorway. 

“I’m glad you are safe and I’m sorry it took so long to get help.” Kara said pulling away. “But I should go. You have a more important visitor.” Kara said walking to the door and giving Adam a smile before leaving.

“Adam? What are you doing here?” Cat asked seeing her son.

“Where else would I be?” Adam said approaching Cat and hugging her.

-00-

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie smiled as Alex approached the pool table that evening. “I was starting to think you’d be a no show.”

“Have to give you a chance to win your money back sometime.” Alex said trying to smile and sound natural. “Drink?”

“Sure.” Maggie replied as Alex disappeared to the bar. When Alex finally returned she handed a bottle to Maggie and said.

“So thank you.”

“For what?”

“Helping Kara find Cat. She didn’t tell me she had asked you to get involved. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s fine. Kara is your family and friends help family out.” Maggie smiled. “Besides she was really concerned. I didn’t actually know anyone liked Cat Grant until Kara started talking.”

“Yeah, Kara sees the best in people, especially Cat. Maybe it’s Stockholm Syndrome.” Alex said sipping her beer.

“Oh by the way I discovered Supergirl’s secret today.” Maggie casually said causing Alex to nearly choke on her beer. “She’s sold out to Apple. You guys should really give a better comms device.”

“You’re talking about her phone?” Alex asked trying to keep up.

“Yeah, there was I thinking you’d have some sub cranial implant or something, but it is just a cell phone. Weird thing happened though.” Maggie went on as she got ready to start the game. Supergirl left Cat’s house nose down typing a message which she sent. Crazy thing was I immediately received a message and I thought that was weird as Supergirl doesn’t have my number. Turned out to be from your sister though.” 

“Crazy coincidence.” Alex said trying to sound casual, unsure if Maggie was toying with her.

“That’s what I thought, then the same thing happened in reverse. I sent Kara a text and Supergirl’s phone buzzed.”

“I imagine Supergirl’s phone is always buzzing.” Alex said as Kara walked up to them.

“Hey.” Kara smiled. “Thank you so much for today.”

“You’re welcome.” Maggie said smiling back. “You want to join us? We were just discussing Supergirl’s secret.”

“Supergirl’s secret? She has a secret?” Kara asked shooting a panicked look to Alex.

“Well, yes, but obviously I don’t need to tell you that as you already know.” Maggie smiled.

“I do?” Kara asked looking to Alex for support.

“Maggie is anti Apple and discovered today Supergirl has an iPhone. She’s disappointed Supergirl sold out to Apple rather than having some gadget inserted in her.” Alex said.

“Oh, the phone. Right.” Kara said laughing nervously. 

“You okay? You look a little stressed.” Maggie said to Kara. 

“I’m fine, just a long day.” Kara said and Maggie’s phone rang.

“Another coincidence?” Alex asked.

“Only if my boss has changed his name.” Maggie said looking at the caller ID. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Oh my god I thought she knew.” Kara said when Maggie was out of earshot.

“Not convinced she doesn’t. Go get out of here before you break.”

“I can’t leave you. I came to give you an emergency exit.”

“Kara, I’m fine. Go.” Alex said. 

-00-

“I hear you’re leaving again.” Supergirl said as she landed on Cat’s balcony.

“You are so up to date with information perhaps you should consider a career in journalism. You have the right traits for it.”

“I have my hands full with this.” Supergirl said waving at her costume. 

“Maybe. But I’m sure you are not Supergirl all the time. When you take that costume off I’m sure you do something to pay the bills and I’m sure you do it with the same sense of integrity to right wrongs and see justice done. In the same way I’m sure you use a different name.” 

“Still not telling you my name.” Supergirl smiled. 

“You have taught me to have faith in people. I hope one day you have the same faith in me as I do in you.” Cat said. “If you won’t answer those questions though perhaps you can answer something simpler.” 

“Like what?”

“I was hidden in Dirk’s lead lined panic room.”

“I know.”

“It was lead lined.” Cat repeated. “So there was no way you could have seen me in there. Yet the Detective told me you found me and if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have been rescued. According to the detective you specifically said you could see me behind the door.”

“I may have embellished.” Supergirl admitted. “When I saw there was a hidden area surrounded with lead it seemed the most logical place to keep you. Dirk Armstrong seemed arrogant enough to keep you in his home.” 

“It is the one time I am actually pleased Dirk is so arrogant.” 

“I am really sorry it took so long to find you. But perhaps you should consider sending updates so I know you are safe?”

“Are you asking me to check in?” Cat asked amused.

“Well not everyday. But you know it wouldn’t hurt once a week.” Supergirl smiled. 

“Just give me your phone number and I will.” Cat said. “Or would you prefer me to tell your new sidekick and just let her tell you.”

“I don’t have a sidekick.” Supergirl said confused. 

“Well I suppose sidekick is not the appropriate label for Kara, second self perhaps? Soul mate? Alter ego? Counterpart? Confidant?”

“I’m not sure what you are insinuating.” Supergirl said trying to look innocent. 

“Of course you don’t. But this is normally the time when you get called to an emergency to avoid answering any questions.” Cat said. “And it is late and I am meant to be resting, so I will say goodnight and goodbye.” She added.

“Goodbye.” Supergirl said hugging her.

-00-

“Hey.” Alex said as she opened her apartment door the following evening and let Kara in.

“Hey.” Kara smiled before saying. “I thought you said you were busy tonight.”

“Last minute change of plans.” Alex lied. “If you thought I was busy why are you here?”

“Because I knew you were lying and I thought it was time to confront you about it. I bring ice cream.” She added handing Alex a bag with a couple of cartons. 

“Kara, I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not. I so desperately want you to be fine that I have just been accepting what you say. But taking things at face value is bad.” 

“You came through for Cat, she was found because of you.” Alex reminded her. 

“I should have looked earlier. I’m not making that mistake with you.”

“I’m not lost.” 

“Yeah, you are.” Kara said. “But I’m going to help you find your way back to your path.”

“Kara, I’m not lost. Just a little misguided and a whole lot humiliated.” Alex confessed as Kara hugged her. “But I managed pool last night.”

“Yes you did. And how did that feel?”

“Apart from the constant reminders of humiliation, great.” 

“I know you are my big sister and are meant to be the voice of experience. But when it comes to dealing with humiliation I have so much more experience than you. I also have so much more experience with the shame that follows humiliation, like Junior Prom, Senior Prom, Grant Philips, Chris Eyre, Peter Fletcher, Brad Robinson, Aaron Ramsey, Sarah Harris’s birthday party, I could literally go on all night. But the point is I know how it feels to not want to leave your bed ever again, the deep need to not interact with anyone, the constant churning of your stomach, the feeling of nausea. The wanting to hide and runaway. But none of that helps. The only thing that helps is a friend...or a sister. Someone to talk to and share the pain with.”

“When did you get so wise?” Alex asked.

“Well, I have an amazing big sister who has taught me well.” Kara smiled as she hugged Alex.

\--The End


End file.
